scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Edward D'eath
"Whoever has the geld, makes the rules. For the most part, that's me..." Tier 3 Rogue (Assassin) Trained in the Guild of Thaedia, Edward is a Master Assassin who has lead many lives, under many different names, to the point of forgetting his own. For now, the persona of Edward D'eath suits his purpose in the Weft. As a pirate, Edward specifically targeted slave ships, on the basis that ex-slaves make great pirates, and that no-one really cares if slaver ships go missing. This has lead to a certain amount of tension between him and the mainland fleets. After a trip to Vylkland through a Weft Portal, (activated by Asher) Edward found himself in command of a Longship, which it pleased him to jokingly re-name Jarl Torstig, to remind him how easy it is to manipulate people. Edward has an odd sense of style, often changing his clothing to suit the people he associates with. The only two constants are a well made horsebow, and a bowler hat. Recent rumours hold that Edward has become some sort of priest, given his association with the Brotherhood of the Kraken, and now sporting a blue robe. The only thing that matters to him is geld: the making and possession thereof. Everything else is secondary... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Game Two: ''Relic Hunters.'' "A less profitable day today," mused Edward as he sat in the Blinded Boar recording his thoughts. Within minutes of leaving my room, the Camp of Shadows attempted to hire myself and Rovic with a measly ten geld each...sad really, thinking that we, I, could be bought for such a small sum. Besides, within mere minutes of our search in the Weft, Rovic's tracking skills and my keen eyesight served us well. On advice from J'ov we moved away from the Camp of Light in search of profits, in the form of peices of a Necromantic artifact of some sort. Within minutes, the information provded to Rovic by J'ov bore fruit; we found two pieces of the relic. While others claimed their pieces were imbued with dark power, I noticed nothing, aside from those strange mushroom blooming near us. Leaning back to observe the other occupants of the tavern, he looks out the window towards the Camp of Light. "Must have a little...talk with Janus regarding false coinage." Upon choosing to turn to the Camp of Light, a certain skull that had been liberated from the Shadow appeared again in the Light. "Best not to admit anything, it's not like they could prove that I took the damn thing anyway...Still, for the items we 'found' in the Weft, I was given several rewards, including some strange looking gems. J'ov only gave me 30 geld for them however." Halfway through the day, Rovic started acting strangely; after a conversation with J'ov, he decided to break contract with the Shadow and work for the Light. Odd...it wasn't like the Light offered any further money than the Shadow did, but I went along with it. After all, he is quite a valuable ally. Towards the end of the day, we managed to liberate two strange looking chests from various locations and take them to the Light, for a reward of uncertain value. I'm sure they'll turn into geld one way or another though, they always do. It was quite nice to see a new bounty on my head as well, that will definitely keep me on my toes, though if I remember, Janus decided we were forgiven for past transgressions, although the Captain may still have some questions to answer. At the last, when we were recovering from a savage beating by one of the orcs (well deserved, to be fair) I saw that half-elf healer running past carrying something that even to my non-magical senses crackled with shadowy power. The gesture he made towards that fellow in the red robes I must assume was not complementary. Quickly concealing the journal, Edward tips his hat to J'ov: "Will you join us for a drink?"